There are a variety of tests that are used to test whether a donor has partaken in any number of drugs. There are urine tests in which a donor deposits his/her urine into a cup, and test strips are submerged in the urine. The test strips have drug indication lines that appear or do not appear based on the presence or absence of drugs in the urine.
In addition, saliva tests exist in which a donor inserts a testing device in his/her mouth. The saliva is then tested, via the testing device, to determine whether the donor has partaken in any number of drugs.
The saliva testing devices are often difficult to use. In this regard, it is often difficult to get enough saliva on the test strips to ensure an accurate test. Further, it is often difficult to know when an adequate amount of saliva has been collected to run the test because the saliva must be transferred to the test to determine if an adequate amount of saliva has been collected to run the tests, and because the test strips are not visible to the donor when the saliva is being collected.